Deeper
by i.luv.vamps
Summary: Mike Claims he loves Bella. But she has Edward. Is there a better reason? Mike reflects on his attraction to Bella. Oneshot.


**(A.N. This thought just popped into my head, **_**I wonder why Mike really likes Bella so much, **_**and once it was there, I couldn't stop it, I had to write it down. So here it is! Enjoy!)**

**Disclaimer -**

**i.luv.vamps : I don't own Twilight, and even though I intend to try and buy it when I'm a famous dancer, Stephanie Meyer owns it. **_**For now.**_** Mwahahaha!! Okay. I'm done.**

Deeper

_**Mike's POV**_

I watched as they walked into the classroom together. He leaned down and whispered something in her ear. She blushed, and he smiled. I wished I could be the one whispering in her ear, making her blush, holding her hand under the desk. Not just because I liked her, and thought she was cute, but there was something more there. Something deeper. Jessica was great and all, but I think she was going otu with the same reason I was going out with her. An image. We looked like like a good couple. I was a hot guy, she was a cute girl. We looked good together, But there was always a wall there. I kissed her, but I felt only, well, the kiss. People say that when you love someone sparks fly, fireworks go off, bells ring, but when I kissed Jess, I felt,... nothing.

Bella was very pretty, but there was something else there. She was down to Earth. Deep. Not shallow like a lot of the girls at this school. She didn't brag about herself. She didn't where three pounds of makeup on her face. She had kind of innocence that made you want to protect her. That innocence is why I wanted to be with her so badly. I wanted to plant kisses on cheek and make her blush, to see her smile everytime she saw me. _Me_, not Cullen. He made me so jealous. The innocence that they had together. You never saw them making ot or anything, the most he ever did was kiss her softly on the cheeck. The nerve of him. Just because he's good looking. That's the only reason she must like him. The reason blushes like that when he's around. I'm good looking too, but there's something about him that she likes. His hair maybe? I bet if I wore my hair like that-

"The answer, Mr.Newton?" I looked up at the teacher. What subject was this? Math right? What's something smart to say? A big word...

"Uh, the pythagorian theorum?" I looked at Bella, hoping she would be impressed. I saw her role her eyes. What? That was a smart word.

"No Mr.Newton, and this science, not trigonometry." That was embaressing. Cullen turned and gave me a small sympathetic smile. I glared at him. The smile faded. He turned his attention back to his teacher. That's right, turn around. You stupid, rich, fancy car driver. It's not fair. Your life is _perfect_. I heard him snicker.

"Something you'd like to share with the class, Mr.Cullen?" He smiled his damn, stupid, perfect smile.

"No sir." Ha! Not so smug now Cullen.

"Maybe you could share the answer. What is the name of the total complement of genes in an organism?" Great! no one could get that answer right off their head! He'd look like a total idiot, and it'd be _my_ turn to give _him_ a sympathetic smile!

"The total complement of genes in an organism or cell is known as its genome, which is stored on one or more chromosomes." Damn stupid perfect answer.

"Correct. Thankyou Mr.Cullen. Now the chromosomes hold the DNA, which are the instructions for..." It wasn't just the words he said, but the damn stupid perfect way he said them.

Stupid damn perfect voice. Perfect car, perfect siblings, perfect parents, perfect hair,... perfect girlfriend. I swear, this guy was just like what my english teacher English teacher said about my shortstory. He was a,... a mary-sue! That was it. Cullen was a real, live, _mary-sue_. A person who's life was, quote my english teacher, 'just too perfect to be realistic'. I should take my paper back to that teacher and have him take one look at Edward Cullen, and ask him if my story isn't _realistic_. I just don't get it, how can a person's life be so perfect all the time?

All I wanted was a real girlfriend. A real girlfriend that wasn't made of plastic. That liked me for _me_. Not because I'm hot, not because I have nice hair, but because of my personality. A person who'll hold my hand when we walk down the hall, instead of pulling my hand around their waste. A person who'll look at me like I'm it. That'll see me as superman. That I can protect from perverts like... like... like Eric, that'll always hit on her and won't leave her alone no matter how manytimes she tells him she's not interested, cause I'm her only one. That's the perfect girl. She doesn't even have to be hot or anything, she just has to be kind of pretty, at least, and nice. Not nice, like 'let's give our entire life savings to charity', because that would be plain weird, but nice like, not mean and shallow.I looked over to Bella. She was looking at Cullen again. The way she looked at him, that was the way I wanted a girl to look at me.

The bell rang, and class was over. He whispered something in her her ear.

"Aaaw." She said, grinning. I wonder, is it really Cullen that I'm jealous of, or what he has with Bella,? The way she thinks he's superman? And is it really Bella that I liked, or the way she looked at Cullen? The way she acted around him? The way she thought he was God in the flesh? Were they really that great? Maybe that's what love looked like. so far, the only people I've ever loved were my parents. I wondered if Cullen felt the fireworks when Bella kissed him? Was it just her, or was there an actually a girl out there for me, too?

She tripped and all her books fell on the floor. Cullen was smirking. What's wrong with you? Your girlfriend just fell on the floor and you think it's funny? I rushed over to help her. I got all her books and helped her up. I handed her books to her.

"Here Bella." She smiled.

"Thankyou, Mike. You're so sweet." She planted a small kiss on my cheek. Then Edward smiled and took her by tthe hand, leading her away. I smiled, and waited for the fireworks. I waited all the way to my next class. Nothing. Maybe the perfect girl for me wasn't Bella after all. Maybe I spent so much of my time focused on her, that I never really thought about anyone else. Maybe she was right under my nose, I I didn't know because I was only seeing what was right infront of my eyes. Maybe I just need to look a little bit deeper.


End file.
